


I Love You Too

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will calls Hannibal to help him with his nightmares





	

Will woke up from one of his usual fever induced nightmares and looked over at the clock 10:59pm. Will decided to give Hannibal a call, maybe he might be able to help me, Will thought as he reached for his phone. They had become very close over the past few years and Hannibal was very good at helping Will with his nightmares. Will dialed Hannibal's number and drummed his fingers as he waited for Hannibal to answer.

"Hello William," Hannibal purred.

"Hey Hannibal, I had a bad nightmare again." Will replied.

"Oh, I see. Would you like to come over and talk about it?" Hannibal inquired.

"O-ok," Will stuttered.

"See you soon William." Hannibal chimmed. Well he's cheery this evening, Will thought as he hung up. Will put on sweatpants and went to his car.

When he pulled up at Hannibal's house almost an hour later he was suprised to see all the lights still on in the living room. Will knocked on the front door and was met with the wonderful yet amusing sight of a tippy Hannibal with his shirt unbuttoned and his hair falling over his eyes.

"William, please come in," Hannibal smiled stepping over to allow Will to step past him, "Would you like a drink?"

Will simply nodded and slumped on the couch. Hannibal handed him a glass of wine before sitting next to him. Will took a large drink before setting his glass on the table and resting his head on Hannibal's shoulder. Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will and rested his head on top of Will's.

"Why don't you try and sleep. I'll call Uncle Jack in the morning and tell him you are sick with some highly contagious virus and can't come to work," Hannibal laughed.

"Can we just sleep right here?" Will mumbled. Hannibal nodded and layed back and motioned for Will to do the same. Will layed his head on Hannibal's bare chest at wrapped his arms around Hannibal's sides. Hannibal lazily kissed the top of Will's head and whispered a soft I love you. Will hoped that Hannibal truly ment what he said and whispered back, I love you too, Hannibal.


End file.
